Amelia's Story
by LegandsOfTime
Summary: The usual tale of a someone dying then waking up in one of their favourite TV shows with, what I hope, is a twist.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The awakening**

 **A/n: What a dramatic title**

Well I died.

Well I did not just simply die. I got stabbed in the back – literally – by my ex-girlfriend. I thought we had split amicably, but apparently not considering.

I mean, I did try to fight back but when someone stabs then keeps going, you have only so much reaction time.

I suppose my obsession of watching murder documentaries finally caught up with me. I can't help but wonder whether there will be one about mine though knowing my dad, probably not.

But this story is not about my murder (though that could be an entirely different tale). No it's about what happened afterwards.

I never really thought about what would happen when I died. Wait, no that was a lie. I wondered if I would be reincarnated I suppose or just simply go to some sort of afterlife. Or maybe I would wake up in the world of one of the very first Tv shows that I got obsesses day with and I mean watching lots of YouTube videos, tumblr, reading fanfiction and watching som may times that my brother got completely turned off from the show (A/N: this actually happened).

I genuinely did not think this would happen, I mean fanfiction is just that! Fanfiction!

But hey ho here I am.

However, unlike most fanfiction where people wake up at the beginning of the first episode of the first series, I woke up while being pushed out of someone's vagina (took me a while to realise what the sensation was).

Yes I had been reborn as a baby but not only that, I still had my own mind, my own memories from my previous life. I had died and then come back as a baby but had the mind of a 21 year old (can I say being breastfeed was a weird experience).

From what I remember is that everything went black then suddenly there was this force pushing me forward. Then I abruptly experienced a falling sensation before being caught by a pair of hands. I took me a moment to realise that the crying noise I was making was actually me.

I was then wrapped up in a blanket before being carried towards, what I then realised, was a bowl of water as I was then rubbed down. It took me a while but when I was able to, I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blurry face with long white hair was starring at me.

"A healthy baby girl My Lady" He said. From the sound of his voice I could tell that he was middle aged man.

"No," cried a female voice. "Do not show me her. It will only hurt me more!"

I would've listened more but due to the fact that I had only just been born, I fell asleep again. I was only again woken by the feeling of being bounced up and down. Opening my eyes I could see the same blurry figure as before I went to sleep above me. I realised that we must be on top of a horse though I did not know what our destination was but. I could tell that it was night time due to how dark everything was.

After a while we slowed to a stop and the man, with me in his arms, got off the horse before walking towards what I could see to be a Manor House. The man knocked n the door and waited till the door opened and a woman steeped out of the house closing the door behind her.

"Is that her Gauis?" She whispered.

"Yes My Lady," Gauis responded. Gauis. Huh. That name is familiar.

I then felt myself be moved from Gauis's arms to the lady's. She felt warm and comforting. Safe.

"Know one should know where she came from. She is George's and i's daughter now" said the woman.

"Of course My Lady".

The woman then turned around and stepped inside the house closing the door behind her. I could not help but think: 'What the hell is going on?'

I hope this chapter was enjoyable and interesting. Please let me know on your thoughts of what has gone on so far.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

 **A/N: Realised I spelt Gaius wrong throughout the whole of chapter one. Oops.**

 **This chapter is also very long.**

Over time I came to realise what had happened. I had died and then I had been reborn. As a baby. Not one of the most ideal situations. I also came to realise how the world I had been born into was not set in the 21st century. The way they spoke and dresses were massive indications of this among other things.

And even though I had meet this man called Gaius, who I soon realised had the same name as the Court Physician in Merlin. But I was still in some what denial at first.

I could tell that the family I was now living with were well to do. For one thing I had a wet nurse, I knew my new mother was not my biological one in my new life and would not be able to breastfeed, but the fact that they could afford one on the first place indicated money. Plus the furnishings in the home or of what little I could see of it in the beginning.

My new Mother was called Helen, who lived with her husband George. George was nice I suppose. He wasn't necessarily a warm person but he was kind enough. He warmed up to more as I got older. He probably did not know what to do with a baby. I blame it on his upbringing and who he was.

George is a knight you see. I did not realise until when I was older that he was a knight of Camelot. I suppose that was one of the factors that caused me to realise what kind of world I was in. But in my defence he was not a main character on the show. They did not have any specific main knights until series 3. Before that they were just simply anonymous characters.

Helen, however, was very involved. Well as involved as a woman who was a part of the aristocracy would be. Though she was very kind but even if she was my birth mother in this life, I still wouldn't be able to view her as my real mother; no one could and cannot truly replace my mother from my last life, and knowing she was not my birth mother did not help. Me not having any siblings in this new family meant I was had her sole attention and I could only assume that they took me in due to the fact that they could not have their own.

Being a baby had their disadvantages as well as their advantages. The fact that I had gone from a stressed student that just finished her university degree to a baby who had no responsibilities, the first months of my life were quite peaceful and nice. But as time went on I did get annoyed with how I couldn't do anything myself and not much to entertain me. This caused me to run my wet nurse and then my nanny ragged as I constantly demanded their attention because of my boredom (though I secretly enjoyed this).

Adding onto the fact that I could not do anything for myself, I also had to learn had to do everything again. Walking, talking etc. These came with time and initially the only way I could communicate was to just simply cry.

Considering in my previous life I did not start walking until quite late (according to my parents), I was quite the fast walker in my new life. This is probably due to the fact that I kind of knew what to do. With talking, I am very proud to say that my first word was "No", much to my new mother's dismay. Though I made sure that my next word was "mama", which made her very happy.

Having a new life gave my many opportunities to try what I did not in my last life. One of them being exercise. A new life gave me the chance to be more active and not have to worry so much about the aching of my muscles the next day. Running actually became a funny activity, especially when my nanny had to chase after me.

This all makes it sound like I mistreated and hated my nanny but that is not the case. She was the biggest mother figure I had in my life. The one I went to first and my new mother second. I was saddened when she left me when Helen decided that I was old enough to have a governess and start my education.

The moment when I really needed to come to terms with the fact that this new world was the Merlin TV show was when Helen and George took me to castle to meet Uther Pendragon. I was only a few weeks old at the time and could not see much outside of my cocoon of blankets, so it was only when people leant directly over me that I could see them.

As soon as we arrived, we were brought into the council chambers to meet the King in front of the court.

"Sir George Harold and Lady Helen Harold," a heralder announced loudly next to us, which caused me to let out a small cry in Helens arms. She gave me a shush before her and George began walking forwards, the crowds parting as they walked.

"George! Helen! How good of you to come!" Cried a _very_ familiar voice.

"Of course Your Majesty," said George respectfully while bowing. Helen curtsying next to him.

"Please, please rise," Uther said joyfully. "And who is this?"

"Our daughter Amelia, Your Majesty," Helen spoke this time.

Suddenly a face came into my eye line. Uther. I couldn't believe it was him. The man that I had seen millions of times on my tv screen, now he was real and this made me feel quite nervous and the only way I could voice this fact was by of course crying. Helen hurriedly tried to shush me.

"Something to look forward to Your Majesty!" George spoke trying to cover his embarrassment. "How long till the big arrival?"

"Only just over a month," murmured a more demure and quiet voice compared to Uther's. It was a female voice that I did not recognise.

"Ygraine my darling, come meet little Amelia!" Uther said in a loving tone. Oh my god Ygraine. She was still alive, Arthur was not born yet. Uther's tone made feel incredibly sad due to the fact I knew what was going to happen to his wife.

"Your Majesty! Your wife should not be entertaining so close to the birth!" Helen joyously cried. _Please what do you know about pregnancy, not that I've experienced pregnancy so I can't really judge._

Helen again began walking forwards and before long another familiar face came into my eye line. Ygraine.

"Oh she is such a sweet little thing," Ygraine said softly. "It is such a good thing that our children are so close in age. They'll be able to play together! As well as my sister, Vivienne's daughter Morgana!" (A/N: I know the show doesn't say they are sisters but I once read a fanfiction once where they were and I enjoyed the twist.)

Ygraine and Vivienne are sisters? Huh, plot twist! Gotta love some drama especially considering, who Morgana's real father is.

Helen's voice broke my thoughts however, "Of course, of course Your Majesty," she responded eagerly. "They will grow up with each other like siblings!" _Oh honey if only you knew._

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and thank you to those who favourited, followed and reviewed this story. Please leave a review on what your thoughts are on the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up Part 2

**Chapter 3: Growing up part 2**

 **A/N: I know the previous chapter was not actually that long but it did seem quite long when I was writing it.**

Just one week after I had met Ygraine and Uther, disaster happened. I was laying on my blanket outside while Helen relaxed in a chair when a messenger on a horse arrived at the house. At first I did not realise anything was wrong until I heard a shocked gasps coming from Helen.

"George! George!" Cried Helen. "You will never believe what happened!"

"What is it Helen?" George said confusedly as he step out of our home as he heard his wife's cries.

"It is the Queen! She went into labour too early and has passed !" Helen sobbed. This made me confused and I swear Ygraine had another month at least.

George clearly shared my confusion, "but she was not due for another month! She said so herself!"

"It was shock that caused her to go into give birth prematurely." Helen explained. "She had just gotten a letter that her sister had died."

"Vivienne? But she was so well" George asked still sounding very confused.

"They found her in the woods. She had a servant to hand her sister a letter she had written and then ran off." Helen exclaimed. _I wonder what happened in the woods?_

"Poor Morgana and Gorlois!" George cried. "Uther as well. Did the baby survive?"

"Yes, a healthy baby boy. An heir"

This whole situation was overwhelming. George and Helen obviously believed that as I was only a one month baby that I wouldn't understand what they were talking about. The show never really explained what happened to Morgana and Morgause's mother. It does sound very dodgy though. Vivienne simply rode into the woods after telling someone to send a letter to her sister before being found dead. What happened in the woods and what was in that letter that caused Ygraine's early labour?

I knew that the Great Purge was going to begin now. Uther likely used magic to impregnate his wife like he did in the show and now he is going to punish thousands of innocent people for something they cannot control to lessen his guilt. It is also going to make a lot of people angry and vengeful and this caused my mind to drift towards Morgause. She was likely with the High Priestesses at the Isle of the Blessed by now. Though I knew I did not need to worry about Morgause for a while.

—

I did not meet Morgana or Arthur, however, until I was 3 years old. It was another trip to the castle. I had not returned since Ygraine's death and Arthur's birth but George had and sometimes Helen to. This meant that I had not had the opportunity to meet Arthur or Morgana. To be honest I was getting tired of waiting.

When we arrived in the council chambers, court seemed more somber than I remembered and that partly might be due to the fact that Uther was not as joyful himself as he was when I first meet him.

We were announced once again by the heralder, which still made me jump, and then all three of us began walking towards where Uther sat at the other end of the hall.

"Helen, George, it is good to see you," Uther uttered. "You do not come often enough." He gave us a small smile.

"We apologise Sire," George answered respectfully. "I hope you remember our daughter Amelia?" At the sound of my name, I stepped from Helen's side and curtsied like she and my nanny had taught me. Uther simply looked at me with a sad glance.

"My my you've grown haven't you?" This unnerved my slightly and I did not respond until I felt Helen nudge my side with her leg.

"Thank you Your Majesty," I said quietly.

Uther than beckoned a woman that I had notice over to us and when she did a small mop of blonde hair popped from behind her. After analysing him for a minute I realised that this must be Arthur.

"This is my son Arthur," Uther stated proudly. "I am sure the two of you are going to be the best of friends." This caused Arthur to turn his stare towards me and shyly gave me a smile while I returned it.

"Nanny why don't you take the two of them to the nursery," Uther ordered. "I am sure that Gorlois's daughter is already there with her own nanny."

"Yes Sire," the nanny murmured before taking Arthur's hand as well as mine. I looked towards Helen, who gave me an encouraging smile.

The nanny then began to lead Arthur and I down the hall away from the council chambers. We walked down many halls not speaking a word to each other until we arrived at another door. Arthur's nanny knocked and the door opened to reveal another woman.

"Your Highness," the woman uttered curtsying. "Nanny Grey, My Lady." She opened the door.

The three of us stepped into a room of considerable size even though this was a room for one child. _Royals_. The room must be inside one of the castle's turrets as it was of a round nature. There was the obvious cot in the corner with expensive white silks hanging over it and opposite the cot, on the other side of the room was a large window with the same type of silk as the cot framing it. There was also a door on one side that I didn't know where that led.

After analysing this, I then noticed a young girl with dark hair that might as well of been cut from the same cloth as the silk on the cot and curtains and skin that made it obvious that she did not see the sun often in the middle of the room playing. Morgana.

"My Lady? Arthur is back and he's brought a new friend for all of you to play with." The woman, who opened the door, spoke in clear calm voice. This causes Morgana to glance up and run up to us with a doll in her hands.

She looked at me and bluntly asked, "Who are you?"

"Lady Morgana!" Her nanny immediately scolded. I did not really mind and instead I grabbed Arthur's and Morgana's hands and pulled them towards the toys.

"I am Amelia by the way. We can be friends." I said hoping that this would work because I genuinely did want to be friends with Morgana and get to know her.

"Alright then." She sniffed trying to act like she did not care when she did actually look interested. "Let us all play."

As we began to play Arthur then piped up, "Can I be friends with you too?"

"Of course," I said warmly thinking how adorable Arthur looked at this age, it made me want to squash his cheeks.

—

Just as I hoped we all grew up close from that point on, of course Morgana and I were not always in Camelot as Gorlois was still alive and I had my own home with George and Helen. However, we did visit often especially on special events, birthdays for example. Wanting to be good friends with the two of them on one hand stemmed from my obsession with the show and wanting to get to know the characters and on the other hand it gemmed from my want to full fill Ygraine's wish that we would be close.

Of course it was not always fun and games. During this time since Arthur's birth, Uther had been executing anyone with some type of magic. Due to the fact that I was to everyone a very small child, I was mostly kept away from the brutality of the Great Purge. Though whenever he could, Uther would bring up his view, what he saw as the correct view, that magic was evil.

When Arthur and I were old enough to have lessons, Helen, George and I moved to the castle, like Morgana had a year earlier, so that I could join Morgana with her governess while Arthur was having his own separate lessons to prepare him for being King. The only lesson we all shared was being taught to sword fight, which Helen was not happy with as she did not see this as very ladylike but George and Gorlois felt that it was important for Morgana and I to learn some type of self defence.

Science was an interesting one due to the fact that it was not developed as it is in the 21st century, not that I remember all that I was taught but I remembered the odd thing, which completely contradicted what I was being taught in Camelot.

One obvious topic that all three of us were taught was the evilness of magic, which annoyed me cause this was Uther's attempt to brainwash all of us. I often openly disagreed with my governess over this and of course this was reported back to Uther. He would often lecture me on how I was only young and did not truly understand the world. I still argued back and from seeing me do this, Morgana would often back me up, which I was great fun for as I was still only small and Uther was very imposing.

However, one day when I was six, Uther had enough and decided to show what happened to people who practised magic and those that helped them. My first execution. I had never seen anyone die in my life ever, especially witnessing someone lose their head. People like Gaius, who had gotten to know well whenever I need medical help, George and Helen tried to persuade Uther from doing this but he argued that I needed to be taught what happened to those who were 'evil' sorcerers. He seemed the type of parent to give tough treatment, to show children the harsh reality.

It was not a day that you would forget. I remember being led to the balcony by a servant that I did not recognise, I was kept near the back though while Uther stood at the front for all to see. Then the drum beat began, I saw two guards begin to lead the young woman towards the execution block that was in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by a large enough crowd. Uther began his speech of the 'justice' that was going to happen and the 'evilness' off this person as guards led the woman up the steps of the stand the block sat on. I admired this woman for her strength as while looking like she was about to cry, she was able to control her emotions and be calm despite that fact that she was going to die.

As the woman began to kneel down and place her head on the block, I began to feel my blood gushing in my ears, I felt like my heart was beating so loud that everyone could hear it and I was half expecting Uther to turn around and scold me but he didn't. I watched the executioner lift up the axe and began to lower it when Uther gave him the signal.

(A/N: this next chapter is a bit descriptive so if you don't like that skip this next paragraph)

The axe seemed to be moving in slow motion and even though I knew that I should turn my eyes away from the scene so I would not see the woman lose her head, I could not turn my eyes away from it. It got nearer and nearer until there was a _thump_. The woman's head fell to the floor, blood pouring from the where the head used to be making me feel sick, but the worst bit was seeing how her body carried on twitching for a few moments before going still.

My heart was beating so loud that I did not hear the gasps of the crowd nor Uther calling my name, I could only see the woman's body and the guards putting her head into a basket.

"Amelia, Amelia," Uther cried, but in concern, before grabbing my small shoulders so that I would look at him tearing my gaze from the horrific sight in front of me. "Do you understand Amelia? Do you understand that I do this to protect you from the evil magic causes?"

Only stared at me before fleeing from the balcony towards Gaius's chambers where I hoped to find him leaving Uther yelling my name behind me.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all those who favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far. It makes feel so happy and motivated to continue writing.**


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Up Part 3

**Chapter 4: Growing up 3**

 **A/N: what a creative title. I did not realise that this would take more than a couple chapters but here we are. And sorry for the gap, I'm a university student okay.**

After witnessing someone lose their head, it took me a while to recover due to the fact that I came out of the situation traumatised. I had quite few nightmares about what I saw for a couple years after but Gaius and Helen, as well as Morgana, brought me a lot of comfort. I suppose the one good thing that came out of this situation was that I was able to grow closer to Gaius more than I was, because before there were not many opportunities for me spend time with him because I was considered to young to spend too much time in his chambers due to all the chemicals and artefacts in there. However, after the execution, he allowed me to spend more time with him and tried to teach me about medicine and the like while growing closer and he became more like a grandfather to me as the years went by.

Another thing that I had slipped down from my list of priorities was meeting the dragon due to how I was always too young to be left on my own and I was constantly watched so I was unable to search for the entrance to where he was kept. But when I was 8 I seized my chance.

I knew that the dragon was kept below Camelot and Merlin was able to get to him by going through the dungeons so I knew I had to start there. Being small was an advantage as this meant that people did not notice me much and I was more able to hide so not to be caught. After sneaking past the guards located by the stairs, I began to wonder deeper into the dungeons and right into the depths until I reached a set of very familiar steps leading into the darkness.

I noticed that the gates did not seem to be locked, which I found very strange. I suppose Uther did not think anyone would try to go down there and was not worried about the dragon escaping as it was chained up. I decided not to think about it too much and just be thankful I did not have to work out how to open the gates before pushing the them open.

At this moment I remembered my fear of the dark and grabbed torch that sat next to the gates out of its handle, which was a bit difficult as I was not very tall making it a bit difficult to hold too as well. I then began the decent. After what I felt was too long, I came to the end of the stairs and onto what I call 'Merlin's platform'.

"Hello?" I called out feeling a bit awkward as it seemed I was calling out to no one. "Hellooooo?" I almost called out for a third time before the flapping of large wings made me close my mouth.

I watched as the dragon flew down from above towards the large rock in front of me. I couldn't believe that he was in front of me; he seemed so much larger gliding down to the rock in front of me than he did on screen. I could not help but stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Ah, hello young one." Kilgharrah _literally_ boomed causing me to snap my mouth shut.

"You know who I am?" I questioned hopefully. "Good 'cause I have a few questions," I said while actually putting my hands on my hips, which probably looked quite comical as I was physically 8 years old.

"Of course you do", he chuckled. "You want to know why you are here."

"Well obviously!" I said angrily. "I shouldn't be here! I should be dead!"

"You were reborn into this world for a very important reason." Kilgharrah continued.

"Really and what's that?" I implored.

"To fulfil your destiny." He answered.

"My destiny!" I exclaimed. _Well this is a typical fanfic component._

"Yes young one", Kilgharrah said obviously ignoring most of my muttering and exclamations. "You will one day face two paths. One that will lead you to the light and one to the dark."

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Do I have magic then?"

"All will be revealed young one" Kilgharrah responded before beginning to flying away. "One day."

"Wait I've got one more question!" I cried trying to stop him from leaving.

"Goodbye young one," he said. "We will meet again soon."

"Please wait! Who was that woman when I arrived?! Is she someone important? Who was she?!" I cried desperately knowing it was pointless as he had already left my sight but tried anyway.

I did not know whether that meeting gave me more questions or even answered any of my original but after that I felt like I had a more important role in this new world than I did before and that I'll likely play a big part in the future.

Life basically continued on as normal. Well as normal as a fantasy world that used to be fictional with one of the people, i.e me, being mentally older than their own body. So normal-ish I would say. Though I was a little blind on what would happen in between now and when Merlin arrives, which made me a little nervous.

However, one incident that caused the normal-ish flow to be broken was when Gorlois died. When I was 9, making Morgana 10 years old, Uther sent Gorlois into some battle, _(don't ask what battle or what for cause since I was 'only 9'_ _they don't tell me anything)_ , but had died _(again I don't know anymore)_. Morgana was initially inconsolable when she learnt of his death and the only person she would talk to was me. It was strange comforting Morgana knowing, who now believed that she was an orphan, that Uther was her father. With this knowledge I could not help but observe Uther often, particularly in the company of Morgana, to see what he was feeling. He never gave much away, always staying impassive.

The peace was later again broken the next year when I began to have nightmares (visions of the future). Now I was originally in denial about what kind of nightmares it was as I did not want to believe that, like Morgana, I was having dreams of the future, but when some of them began to happen, I began to realise that my worst nightmares had become a reality. Literally.

At first they were not too specific, things like me dreaming that there would be a storm and that Morgana, Arthur and I would not be able to go riding like we wanted to and it was not too strange but then they did get quite specific. For example, dreaming that Helen's horse when she was riding it, would get spooked by a storm that was coming in and making her fall off hurting her leg and then not be able to ride again for a while, left me a bit spooked.

I "learned" that Morgana was also having dreams as well around the same time when she confided in me about what she had dreamt. Some of our dreams were sometimes the same, sometimes one would have a dream and the other wouldn't. As I was in Camelot for majority of the time due to my lessons, we would often sneak into each other's beds, we shared a room, and comfort each other then fall asleep in the others bed.

I was the first one to decide that we should go to Gaius as I knew that this would help calm Morgana down but also he would provide us with sleeping draughts, which I knew would initially work and that was what I needed for the time being. Gaius was very caring and understanding about our situation and though I knew he was not really telling us the truth, I could tell by his face that he was scared about what would happen as he knew what this symbolised.

The frightening part of my dreams of the future became a real reality when I was 13. I had a horrible dream one night of Helen and George leaving Camelot on a ride to spend sometime together and getting attacked and killed. I woke up screaming so loud that my new maid, Emma, woke up and had to comfort me and tell me it was all a dream so I would go back to sleep, though I feared it wasn't due to my dreams already coming true.

This dream occurred while Helen, George and I were not Camelot Castle but in our "home" in the countryside. This meant that I did not have Morgana or Gaius to offer comfort or understanding. I still only lived in the castle temporarily now and again while Morgana, since Gorlois's death, had begun to live in the castle permanently as Uther's ward.

When Helen and George a couple days later announced they were going for a ride with just the two of them, I panicked, fearing this was the day, and begged them not to go. But since I'm only "a little girl", they ignored me and told me that everything would be alright though they assured me that they would be careful.

I was right to be fearful as when it was nearing night and they had not returned, a couple of our male servants left to search for them and came across their bodies. They had clearly been attacked. Even though I never truly saw them as my parents, they were a good second and had cared and looked after me for 13 years and I was still devastated when I learned what had happened. Almost immediately we, me and the servants, packed all of my things including items of Helen's and George's that I wanted to keep and left for Camelot Castle.

 **I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and feel free to leave any ideas of what you want to happen**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Up Part 4

**Chapter 5: Growing up 4**

 **Hi! Know its been a while. At first it was loss of inspiration then it turned into me just being busy with uni work to find time to.**

While growing up over the years, my friendship with Arthur also grew and we became like siblings, similar to my relationship with Morgana. He was the typical _younger_ brother and I – like a typical older sibling – often liked to remind him that I was a month older than him, which annoyed him much to my delight. He was the first one to truly make me smile and laugh after Helen's and George's deaths.

When I arrived in Camelot, I was very subdued due to obvious reasons; losing someone that you have been close with for 13 years hits you hard. Everyone was being careful around me and I could regularly feel their pitying gazes on me as to them I was only 13 years old, still a very young girl, and not the 34 year old (adding my last life's 21 years and the 13 years of this one) I knew I was. Though I have to admit I had never lost a parental figure before and in a way I still blamed myself for not being able to stop them from going out riding.

Nearly a year later, one in which I turned '14', _35 technically_ , after a long day of Morgana trying to entice me into a horse ride, which I think was in bad taste, and everyone else practically walking on egg shells around me, I retired to my room. I got dressed myself for bed and got into bed.

Since becoming a more permanent resident of the Castle, Morgana and I got our own rooms. Also Uther had been trying to encourage me to have a maid close to my age to assist me after my previous maid Emma, who was old and had passed away. However, I kept on refusing as not only did I want to look capable but I also wanted to be on my own for a while though I hoped that he would finally give up and let Gwen assist me as she did now and again for big events.

It was this night that Arthur decided I had been sad for long enough and that the best way was to prank me. _Thanks Arthur_.

After a while I had decided to get up to ask for a glass of water, as I felt thirsty, and lifted up my sheets to see a spider sitting next to my leg.

Typically I am quite calm with spiders, but one crawling along in my bed while I'm in it? No thank you! So in my defence I screamed and began to chase Arthur, who immediately lost his hiding place in my wardrobe when he burst out laughing.

"Arthur!" I yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" As I ran after him.

Many servants were still going around doing their tasks, so it must of looked strange to see the future king of Camelot being chased by one of Uther's wards, who was threatening to kill him.

It was only when I caught up to him, which was easier than it would have been in my last life as I was much fitter than I was, did both of us look at each other and realise how ridiculous we looked and burst out laughing.

I suppose I should thank him for making me smile and laugh though I still did not appreciate that fact that he put a spider in my bed!

—

However, there were moments with Arthur that I do not always look back on fondly. Case and point being an event that happened a few years later when Arthur lead an attack on a Druid camp. I soon realised that this could be the attack that lead to the Druid possessing Elyan in season 4.

While there was mention of this happening in the show, I did not know when it was going to happen, only that it happened before Merlin arrives. Though I got the impression it was when Arthur was relatively young as it was his first time leading knights etc. on a mission.

I had sneaked off to go riding as I wanted to be on my own and Uther often sent guards to go with me, which made sense I suppose as my 'parents' were murdered when they went off riding by themselves and one of them was a knight but what can I say I was being rebellious.

I had ridden off quite far when I suddenly heard screaming in the distance and clashing of swords. I knew Arthur was leading his first mission and was worried the he was in some sort of trouble so I quickly climbed off my horse and rushed towards the noise, _a bit stupid I know_ , with my dagger in hand.

Though when I arrived I wished I hadn't. It appeared to be a camp in disarray with everything strewn everywhere. People were running and screaming from men with the Camelot symbol on their clothing. Bodies were also strewn everywhere as well.

As I turned looking at the terror around me, I noticed Arthur standing not too far off from me with a horrified look on his face, my own face likely mirroring his own, as he looked from what was happening towards.

"I-I don't…I tri-", Arthur stuttered. "I tried to! B-but they w-would not listen!" He looked close to tears.

"You have to tell them Arthur! They are hurting children!" I urged.

"I-I don't know h-how!" Arthur tearfully told me.

I couldn't stay here anymore so I looked from Arthur, shaking me head, and fled back to my horse.

—

I hurried back to Camelot, jumping off my horse not even waiting to see if a servant had come forward to grab the reigns before dashing up the steps into my room. I darted under my covers and laid there thinking over what I had just witnessed.

It was not long later when I heard knocking at my door. I stayed quiet hoping that whoever was at my door would go away.

"Amelia! You cannot stay in there forever!" Morgana called through the door.

I wiped away the tears that I had not realised had fallen, until I touched my face, from my cheeks. "I can try!" I responded.

"That's it!" And before I could ask her what she meant, Morgana had burst through the door.

"Morgana!" I chided. She ignored me and clambered onto my bed in a way that was not accepted as 'lady like' and promptly pulled me towards her into a hug.

"What happened?" She asked. "Gwen saw you fleeing into the castle after your ride, which can I say how dare you not bring me with you!"

Despite my self, I could not help but let a out a small laugh at Morgana's comment. "It's Arthur," I sighed.

"What did that twat do!" Morgana said angrily and before I could answer her, Arthur burst into my room. From his appearance I could see he had only just got back and had not bothered to change.

"Amelia! I am so sorry!" He rushed out. "I did not know it was going to happen that way! I tried to tell them to leave the women and children but they would not listen!"

"It's alright Arthur," I said quietly.

"Yeah but- what what?" Arthur said shocked as Morgana glanced at both of us from her position between us.

"Yes, I know it is not your fault. You tried and I realise that," I reassured him. "Oh." He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Come here you idiot," Morgana said exasperated pulling Arthur towards the bed despite his protests that he was not an _idiot_ and into a hug with us.

I sighed. This was my family now.

 **Hope this was enjoyable. Hoping to start with the first episode of Merlin after this chapter. I did these chapters as I wanted to show Amelia adapting to this new world and getting to know all the characters before what we see in the show and wanted to find room to develop my oc.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon's call 1x01

**Chapter 6: Dragon's call 1x01**

 **First episode!**

Amelia's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced to my left where I saw daylight creeping through the curtains that my maidservant, Anne, had closed the previous night. As I opened the curtains I could see that the sun was still rising over the trees and I wondered why I had woken up so early in the day.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of the door to my chambers. As I glanced over my shoulders, I could see that it was Anne.

"You're early today Anne," I said in a confused tone.

"It is the execution today my lady. You informed me that you wanted to get ready early," Anne responded.

The execution of course…

I sighed and moved towards the basin of water Anne had brought in with her to wash my face. I then moved towards the screen in the corners of my chambers so that Anne could assist me with changing into my clothes for the day. Even though I had been in this world for over 20 years now, I was still not completely used to someone assisting me with every little thing.

As I then sat down at my dresser so that Anne could do my hair, she noticed my sullen face.

"What is the matter my lady?" She asked.

"It's just the execution, Anne," I answered. "I feel like Uther is doing the wrong thing by executing this man. I do not believe that he is evil."

"I'm sure the King knows what he is doing my lady," Anne said attempting to reassure me.

From what I could remember of the TV show from my previous life, I knew magic was not evil, it was how the person used it but I understood why Anne was saying this. She has been brought up with the belief that magic has been evil all her life. I knew Uther tried to convince me as well but because I already was mentally an adult with me own opinions, I could not be so easily influenced. I already knew my own mind.

When Anne finished helping me get ready, I left my chambers and began walking towards Morgana's. As I walked along the corridors, servants stepped aside to let me through and even though I should be used to this type of treatment, I can tell you I still found it very weird.

When I reached Morgana's chambers, I simply stepped right inside (Morgana and I had long since given up knocking on each other's doors) and saw Morgana looking forlornly out of her window. I walked up to the woman I had grown to love as a sister.

Morgana glanced towards me and tried to give me a smile, though she was not successful. I immediately hurried to give her a hug. She clung to me as I glanced over her shoulder towards the window; my own chambers did not face towards the main courtyard like Morgana's did.

Through the window, I could see the crowds gathered around the the stand where the execution block stood. I had been excited but also dreading this day. This was the day that Merlin would come to Camelot but it was also the day that an innocent man would meet his death.

The dreaded drums began to beet as the man was led by guards towards his fate. Morgana lifted her head from my shoulder to look out of the window again.

I then heard Uther begin his speech: "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

 _Hypocrite_ , I thought.

Uther raised his arm, then lowered it as a signal to the executioner. Morgana and I had turned our heads away not wanting to see the man lose his head. The sudden thump and the gasps could be heard so we knew it had been done.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

But as soon as Uther finished his speech, a wailing wafted up from among the crowd. The crowd broke away to reveal Mary Collins, the now deceased Tom Collin's mother.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!" She cried. "With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

Clearly uncomfortable with this, Uther immediately ordered the guards to seize her. But before the guards could reach her, Mary had already began chanting and disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

"I wonder what will happen now," Morgana wondered. I could only nod knowing what will happen but also knowing that everything will be resolved and be okay for the time being.

I stayed with Morgana for the rest of the day comforting her. She got very upset after every execution and would often rant angrily about Uther. It was at these time that I could not help but think about evil Morgana in the later seasons.

—

Later, Morgana and I were looking out the window from the Griffin Landing. We stood in silence both caught up in our own thoughts before they were broken by the sound of footsteps though neither of us turned around.

"Amelia. Morgana." Uther said as he walked towards us.

"Yes?" Morgana said still looking out of the window. While I just glanced over my shoulder to him not showing any emotions on my face. _I had unnervingly gotten good at it._

"What is this? Why are you both not joining us at the feast?"

"We just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration." I told him in a cold blunt tone.

"That poor mother." Morgana murmurs.

"It was simple justice for what he'd done." Said Uther in a tone that sounded annoyed clearly expressing how many times he's had to say this type of thing.

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone." I said, glaring at him.

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Uther said in an increasingly angry and patronising voice.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" Morgana said in her own increasingly angry voice.

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." Uther responded. I tried to not show him how affected I was by his shouting, trying to be strong like Morgana is.

"We told you! We want no part in these celebrations!" I called after him as he began to walk away.

Uther turned back towards us as we glared at him. "I'm your guardian!" He growled. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer." Before he turned around and once again began walking away from us.

"You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" I yelled after him. Uther did not turn around as he turned the corner. Seeing how agitated I looked, Morgana grabbed my hand, something we had begun since we were children to comfort one another.

"There's no point trying to convince him otherwise," Morgana uttered quietly.

"I know"

—

I woke up the next morning feeling very excited for what will happen. Things are going to become much more interesting now that Merlin has arrived. I hoped to introduce myself somehow, I'd have to wait for my opportunity.

After repeating the same usual routine, I decided to perhaps walk to the lower town to maybe talk to some people and look at the stalls. As I stepped outside of the castle with Anne following behind me, I heard a commotion near where the drawbridge was,

"What is going on?" Anne murmured.

"Let's look," I said running towards the commotion. In my previous life I did not do much exercise, which cause me to get stitches in from just walking for 10 minutes… down a hill. However, since coming into this world, I've had to do a lot more exercising (riding, sword fighting) so I actually was quite successful in running over to the noise without getting a stitch.

Nearing the crowds, I could now see that Arthur had twisted Merlin's arm behind his back. I cringed. _I had forgotten about this bit…_

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that." Arthur barked.

"What, who do you think you are? The King?" _Oh Merlin…_

"No. I'm his son, Arthur." The way that Merlin shoulders slumped, you could tell that he had realised how much trouble he was in.

Arthur then takes Merlin out at the knees before turning around and ordering some guards to take him to the cells.

"Amelia," Arthur cried cheerfully when he noticed me. "Did you see that! Not very bright is he?!"

"No Arthur" I murmured angrily before turning away from him, Anne following me, not trying to see if he had actually heard me.

There are times like this where I have to remind myself that Arthur will not always be this bad, that he will grow as a person with Merlin's help.

—

After meeting Lady Helena the previous night, I went with Gaius to release Merlin from his cell. I had earlier approached Gaius hoping to help him with Merlin, he seemed a bit surprised by my insistence. He asked me why and I simply replied with "Anyone that stands up to Arthur deserves help".

I followed Gaius as he moved towards where Merlin's cell was and as we reached the cell, we could see Merlin leaning his head towards the floor as if he was trying to hear something. Perhaps he was hearing the dragon? My memories of the show were not perfect since it had been so long since I had watched the show.

Merlin immediately jumped up when he heard the cell door open and spun around towards us.

"Merlin!" Gaius cried walking up to him as soon as the door opened while I stayed outside of the cell waiting for my opportunity.

Gaius sighs, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

Merlin sheepishly looked to the floor murmuring "I'm sorry."

"You're lucky. Gaius and I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." I said announcing me presence. This caused Merlin's head to snap towards me in an almost comical fashion.

"This is Lady Amelia, one of the King's wards" Gaius introduced.

"My lady," Merlin said almost bowing, I scrunched up my nose, I still did not like it when people did that. Gaius noticed and gave me an amused look. When he realised what I had said, Merlin suddenly sprung up. "Did you say that I'm free to go? Oh, thank you! Thank you!" He cried.

Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.

"I won't forget this." Merlin exclaimed. Gaius and I looked at each other grimacing as we knew what was about to happen.

"Well, there is a small price to pay." Gaius said. This caused Merlin's happy expression to drop.

—

Before long Merlin was in the stocks in the lower town being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. Gaius and I could not help but laugh at his disgruntled expression. I decided to walk over to him and have a little fun when I saw the children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetables.

"Having fun?" I asked in an amused tone.

"No My Lady," He grumbled.

"Please call me Amelia," I said. "I hope we can be friends."

"Of course My L- Amelia," He said with an embarrassed smile on his face, trying not to open his mouth as the children were still throwing food at him. I simply laughed in response. I then noticed Gwen approaching us.

"Hello Gwen," I said with a smile.

"Hello Amelia," she responded softly before turning to Merlin. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin." He awkwardly reached his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers in an equally awkward handshake. _Sweet._ "Although, most people just call me Idiot."

"No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." Gwen hurriedly said.

"I agree," I said warmly.

Merlin gave an adorably awkward smile before saying, "It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." _Oh Gwen._

"Oh, I- I can beat him." Merlin snorts.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." _Oh dear, maybe I should intervene but it was so adorable and awkward to watch._

"Thanks." Merlin said in an offended tone.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well..." Gwen stumbled before trailing off.

"What?"

"You don't look like that." At this point I could not help but laugh out loud at this.

"Very smooth Gwen," I said chuckling.

Merlin then motions for us to come closer and then whispered, "I'm in disguise."

Gwen then lets out a laugh, me joining her. "Well, I can say for both of us when I say it's great you stood up to him." I said.

"What? You think so?" Merlin said hopefully.

"Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero." Gwen said admiringly.

"Oh, yeah?"

Gwen nods, "Mm-hmm." We all then spotted the children returning with more rotten fruit.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere, Amelia. My fans are waiting."

Gwen and I share a smile before scurrying off together, we could both hear the laughter of the children as they started to pelt him.

—

Later as I walked through the lower town looking at the stalls, I noticed a commotion in front of me and as I walked closer I noticed Arthur and Merlin in the middle of the crowd. _Oh dear._

I noticed that I appeared to have arrived at the tail end of the fight as I pushed my way through the crowd and stood next to Gaius to see what was going to happen.

Arthur backed up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, looked up at the crowd and spotted Gaius giving him a disapproving stare and paused. Arthur noticed this and attacked him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards quickly stepped forward and began picking Merlin up.

"Wait." Arthur called to them. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." Before stepping up to merlin. "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

I did not follow as Merlin scurried off with Gaius following. Partly because I knew that at this moment I was not supposed to 'know' about Merlin's magic yet and couldn't really have an excuse for being there. Though it was also because Arthur once again noticed me and pulled me by my arm towards the castle while informing me of how I shouldn't get involved, which has been a running theme since Arthur decided that Morgana and I should stay away from the 'men' stuff.

—

Third person POV

"Oi!" Gaius cried as he walked into Merlin's room as the boy was just waking up. "Have you seen the state of this room?!"

"It just happens." Merlin mumbles.

"By magic?" Gaius sarcastically asks.

"Yeah."

Exasperated, Gaius simply reply's, "Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver these to Morgana and Amelia. Poor girls are suffering from nightmares."

"Mmm, I know the feeling." Merlin murmurs to himself as Gaius left his room.

—

Amelia POV

I had once again snuck past the guards and was scurrying down the steps to where the Dragon was kept. I often visited him during my time in Camelot with the aim to not only learn more from him, not that he told me much, but also to keep him company until Merlin arrived as he would get plenty of company then.

"Kilgharrah?" I called out. After a moment of silence I continued, "Don't try and scare me again, I do not appreciate it!"

"Of course young one," he boomed as he flew down to his rock. "I learnt my lesson when you threatened me with burning me alive."

I shook my head in exasperation, which seemed to be what I always do when I talk to him.

"Have you talked to Merlin yet?" I asked deciding to change the topic.

"I have spoken to the young warlock," Kilgharrah answered in a humoured tone. "He seemed as irritated as you used to be."

"Well I am no longer as irritated as I have learnt not to expect a straight answer from you." I rebutted. "You tell him about his destiny?"

"I did. I assume you are wondering whether you will know about his magic?"

"Well obviously!" I answered exasperated, a common mood around him.

"Time will tell young one." He answered cryptically. "You will find the right moment."

"Hmmm… as clear as always Kilgharrah," I spoke sarcastically. "What about how our destinies will link?"

"Again you will see as your path unfolds"

I sigh, "I will have to go now. People expect me."

"Of course, until the next time young one."

—

I was walking towards Morgana's door after speaking with the dragon when I heard her ask, "Be a darling and pass me that dress, will you Amelia?" This confused me as I knew she could not be talking to me as I was not even in the room.

When I peered round the door I could see Merlin panicking before fetching the dress while Morgana could be seen behind the screen undressing. _Ah now I know what is happening_. Yet when realising what scene this was I did not want to interrupt as it looked as hilarious as I remembered with seeing Merlin panic and Morgana being completely unawares.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster." Morgana uttered as Merlin places the gown on the screen. "And just because I'm one of the King's wards, does not mean either you or I have to accompany him to the feast, does it." After no response, Morgana repeated in a questioning tone, "Well, does it?"

"Mm-Mmm." Merlin said in a funny high pitched voice while shaking his head. I sniggered behind my hand as I stood by the door, receiving an odd look from servants passing by.

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't." Morgana says in a exasperated tone as Merlin jerked about in a panicked fashion trying to figure a way out of his situation again making me laugh quietly.

"So do you know what that means?" Morgana asks.

Merlin again utters in a high pitched voice, "Mm-Mmm." While shaking his head.

"Where are you Amelia?" Morgana asks looking over the screen causing Merlin to hurriedly hold up one of her cloaks to hide his face.

"Here." Merlin said in a high pitched voice while peeking through the neck of the cloak. _I do not sound like that_.

"It means you and I will go together and show everyone that we do not need any man to accompany us." That made me smile. Though I did not know how Morgana did not realise that it was not me she was talking to but that may be due to the probability Merlin did not knock, which is a usual indicator that I had entered her room.

Merlin puts the cloak down and starts to leave, however not before Morgana said, "I need some help with this fastening."

This sent Merlin into high panic mode as he looked around at a loss for what to do. I knew I should put him out of his misery so I entered the room behind him.

"Amelia?"

"I'm here." I answered trying to control my laughter as Merlin spun around to face me then sighed with relief once her realised who was behind him.

I gave him a small smile. "What are you doing here?" I mouthed.

Merlin motions that Morgana needs help dressing, smiling adorably.

I laughed silently while gesturing to him that he should leave. After he scurried away, I walked behind the screen to help Morgana. I had agreed to come round earlier to help her decide on what to wear for the feast while Gwen completed other chores.

I followed Morgana out from behind the screen as she began holding up the different dresses she had come out carrying.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." She smirked as she spun around towards me changing what dress she was holding up to a maroon gown. "…or give them a night they'll really remember."

I laughed. "The second one."

"You should put on something similar!" Morgana declared. "Then we will really make an entrance.

—

When the evening came about, Morgana and I walked towards the banquet hall with our arms linked. Morgana wore her maroon dress that had no sleeves being held up by being tied around her neck with a circlet around her head. While I wore an off the shoulder dress with long sleeves with a similar circlet around my own head. Though while Morgana had all of her hair tied up, I only had the front parts of my hair tied.

"Ready?" Morgana asked knowing how I was not a big fan of being the centre of attention.

"Of course," I said reassuringly. Court members would have already entered the hall, which was important for Morgana and I's entrance.

I clung to her arm as we entered and everyone turned to look at us. I took in a deep breath and strode down the aisle between the tables without looking at anyone.

Once we got to the end, I turned around and noticed some people had turned away to continue to talk to one another while some continued to stare.

"Morgana, Amelia you both look well," Arthur said approaching us.

While everyone only knew Arthur and Morgana as cousins and that meant there still was this expectation of them possibly marrying, which I found a bit strange. Nonetheless it did not seem to be an issue here. However, I found it especially weird with Morgana and Arthur, probably because I knew they were actually brother and sister. Yet if they did not marry, it was expected that Arthur and I might marry, however I saw him as my brother and am very much against it.

Other court members also approached Morgana and I to talk with us; I let Morgana lead these conversations. I had become more confident while living here in Camelot, I was still the person that only talked more with people I was comfortable with and knew.

I noticed Merlin by one of these tables as Gwen appeared to be walking away from him and decided to talk to him.

"Excuse me," I said to the noble in front of me before walking over to Merlin. "Hello." I said when I reached him.

Merlin jumped spinning around to face me and began gaping at me like he was a fish.

"Merlin?" I asked laughing awkwardly. He quickly stopped.

"H-hello Amelia, you look n-nice," he stammered. He smiled bashfully.

"Oh…thank you," I said sheepishly, looking down at my outfit. "Is this your first feast?" _You can see that I was desperately trying to make small talk_.

"Y-yes!" He said enthusiastically. "It is amazing!"

"Well, you will get bored with them after a while," I spoke. "Though you are lucky that Lady Helena is performing at your very first feast." While I knew that wasn't actually going to happen, the dragon, soon after I met him, said I had to keep up pretence.

"The reason for this feast is quite sad though," I said daringly wondering what his reaction would be. I knew he was at the execution where Uther mentioned that the feast tonight would be celebrating the capture of the Great Dragon and 'freedom' from sorcery.

"W-what makes you say that?" He said nervously glancing around him at the people standing around us.

"Well," I said lowering me voice. "We are celebrating the persecution of people who did nothing wrong but be themselves. I think that is wrong."

"Y-you really mean that?" He asked almost hopefully.

"I do," I said with a slight smile on my face prior to turning away from him and walking back to where Morgana was standing.

—

It was a little later when everyone moved to our places at the table as the celebratory horns signalled Uther's entrance; I noticed Merlin standing in a corner near the head table. Arthur sat on Uther's right while Morgana sat at his left with me on her left.

Standing in front of his seat, Uther began his speech, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." We all applauded and as the music began, we all took our seats.

I took a deep breath, this was it.

Helena began to sing. Everyone began nodding off to sleep. I quickly covered my ears, when I noticed Merlin doing the same. He glanced over at me and the two of us made eye contact. Cobwebs began forming over the enchanted sleepers. I saw Merlin looking at Helena, who was staring at Arthur as she walked forward.

As she pulls a dagger from her sleeve, I looked back over to Merlin with a panicked look on my face. "What do we do?!" I hurriedly mouthed to him. Instead of answering me, Merlin looked down as if debating with himself, probably because he knew his next actions would reveal his magic to me. He then looked up directly at the chandelier and as his eyes flashed gold, the chandelier dropped on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger.

The break in her concentration on maintaining the spell through her song caused everyone to wake up and pull the cobwebs off themselves while muttering. I hurriedly did the same. Everyone either lent forwards in their seats or stood up to look at what was now Mary Collins lying on the floor.

Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. But before the dagger sliced into Arthur's chair, Merlin reached Arthur and pulled him out of harm's way. They then tumbled to the floor. Mary then collapsed on the floor dead after witnessing that her last attempt at revenge failed.

Tearing our eyes from the dead woman, we all turned towards Merlin. He looked somewhat nervous so I gave him a small smile in a attempt to comfort him.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther then spoke gratefully, breaking the silence.

"Oh, well..." Merlin said bashfully.

"Don't be so modest." Uther insisted. "You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." Merlin pointlessly refuted.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..." Merlin said with a small smile on his face. _You won't be looking that happy in a minute Merlin…_

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." _I don't think Uther understands what a reward actually means_.

We all began to applaud after Uther finished his statement.

"Father!" Arthur objected indignantly.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly as Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other unhappily.

—

After Anne had helped me get dressed for bed, I sneaked out and started heading towards Gaius's chambers. I felt like I had to talk to Merlin and basically reassure him that I was not going to tell anyone about him and also to tell him that I did not think him a monster or evil.

Once I got to the door, I knocked gently before poking my head around the door. I noticed Gaius standing at one of the tables sorting out his bottles and pots of god knows what.

When he looked at me, I smiled sheepishly. "I was looking for Merlin?" I asked.

"He is in his room," he said gently while pointing towards the door at the end of the room we were in. I stepped into the room fully and looked at him questioningly, wondering if he knew that I had seen Merlin use magic. Seeing my look, Gaius spoke, "Yes he told me."

I nodded and walked to Merlin's door and knocked. I heard ruffling before the door opened.

"Gaius what do you- Amelia?" Merlin spoke in surprise. He looked over my head at Gaius before ushering me into his room. I smiled slightly at all the mess.

"I meant what I said before," I decided to start with. "I think it is wrong to persecute people with magic just because they have it and I do not know whose good idea it was for you to Camelot of all places."

Merlin laughed slightly. "It was my mother's. She believed I needed a mentor." He spoke before becoming nervous. "So you do not think I am a monster or anything?"

"No Merlin!" I immediately said. "Of course not!" Merlin smiled thankfully. "I was wondering though, how long have you had magic?"

"My whole life" Merlin answered. "Gaius gave me me this magic book to learn spells." He then grabbed a book that was lying on the floor. _Not very well hidden Merlin_.

For the next hour Merlin showed me the different pages of spells and which ones he will try to learn first but once I began yawning too often, we realised that we should continue another time.

"Thank you Merlin" I said with a smile while moving towards the door.

"N-no thank you!" He insisted.

"It's nothing."

"No it is not nothing!" Merlin again insisted.

I smiled and before I opened the door, I turned towards him, "I'm not going to tell anyone by the way." I then turned away and opened the door and travelled the journey to my own room.

 **I hope I wrote that last scene alright. I was trying not to make it a copy of a someone else's work.**

 **Since in my story Ygraine and Vivienne are sisters, Arthur and Morgana are cousins, which I think brings an interesting complexity.**


End file.
